Stiches
by Chemical Cris
Summary: What happened to Gaster? were there really only eight fallen humans? How did the soul research come this far without hands on experimentation? Is Sans truly qualified to judge the sins of other? For that matter how did Sans become the Judge? No promises these questions will be answered but boy if they aren't interesting!
1. Chapter 1

STICHES

Twenty years before Frisk enters the Underground

Before Alphys was appointed head of research at the lab, and started her D.T. experiments. The man we now know as Gaster was the head of barrier research, the good king Asgore appointed him personally.

A boy found his way into the Underground. He heard the legends of Mt. Ebott, The Mountain of Missing Souls, he never believed them. All the stories of children lost and monsters living in the mountain seemed outlandish to him. He lived in a small superstitious town at the base of the mountain. The town had its' fair share of ghost stories and urban legends, but the boy never believed any of them.

This boy was inquisitive and skeptical which weren't always great traits to have. He was raised in a very strict home. The kind that still incorporated physical punishments into their parenting. He would try whenever he could to correct himself and others, but often times these attempts lead to upsetting his father. You see this boys father felt as though any action his son took to correct him was a disgraceful display of disrespect. Being raised in a strict traditional household disrespect meant punishment.

His father knew no other way to discipline his child because he was raised the same way. The boy tried to fight his urge to correct his father on many occasions, but more often than not he buckled and was punished. He dealt with the punishment for his whole life and with every hit he was pushed further and further into his breaking point until he decided to runaway.

He compiled escape plans in his head and took as many factors and variables into account as he could. The plan was to use his town's superstitions to his advantage. He would make a ruckus on his way to Mt. Ebott and make sure the townsfolk see him enter the caves. That night he would make the legends real, at least for this stunt. The idea was to enter the caves, with a crowd of frightened people outside, then throw the theatrics into overdrive. He would scream and cry, yell and plea that these "monsters" don't take him away. Then he would fall silent. His plan was finally coming to fruition but of all the variables he took into account he never once thought his father would put half as much effort into catching him as he did that night. His father was right on his tail as he scurried his way into the cave systems.

Which were pitch black and narrow, his father's yelling and heavy breathing amplified behind him. Afraid he wandered in total darkness, ignoring the screams and shouts of his father. Until he heard words he never thought would leave his father's mouth

"Alberto please come back it's dangerous in here... i'm sorry if i'm not a good father Aberto but i'll be better just please come back!... I love you my son!" The words were bittersweet and hard to believe, but the pain, sadness, and fear in Alberto's father's voice shook him to his very core. Alberto didn't want to believe him but he couldn't shake the feeling that he should. He started to head back to his father, his legs moving almost against his will.

When Alberto saw the look on his father's face his suspicions made him feel awful like, he kicked a puppy. Tears ran down his cheeks and snot dripped from his nose, he seemed to be on the verge of collapse. Alberto said sorry and his father said he had no reason to be, and he was a monster to his only son. Alberto and his father were at the mouth of the cave when everything started shaking and rocks started falling.

Alberto felt the ground giving way fell backwards into the cave. Just like that with screams ringing out, a tremendous boom, and falling earth the reunion was over. Alberto was engulfed in pure darkness and free falling then in an instant a bright glow surrounded him. His eyes were taking their time adjusting but when they did he could of mistook the sight for heaven. Glowing crystals were embedded in the ceiling of the cavern, and the ground was covered in snow, ice, and what seemed to be pine trees. Alberto's descent was ruff, he hit many tree limbs but luckily fell into a snow poff. Although painful Alberto survived with a few cuts and bruises and maybe a sprain. He felt broken branches and pine needles jabbing him the side. Surely this pain was proof of his continued existence.

Alberto began trying to pull himself to his feet, rather pathetically. After a few minutes of uselessly trying to bring himself to his feet Alberto decided to crawl instead. Alberto pulled himself through the snowy landscape taking in the odd sight of the artificial light and water dripping from stalactites and turnning into snowflakes.

After what seemed like hours of wandering Alberto found himself on the outskirts of a strange town filled with odd denizens. There was a sign denoting the sparse collection of buildings as "Snowdin Town". Around the sign were buildings like houses labeled "Inn" and "Shop". The people outside resembled animals mostly. There was a short 'person?' standing next to a mouse wrapped in a scarf it's face was mask like with two symmetrical horns extended from it's forehead. The shop filled the air with an intoxicating sweet aroma. The air filled with the scent of cinnamon sugar and freshly made dough. The air seemed to grant the boy a little energy.

"Heya, know where i can find a human 'round here?" A low toned voiced abruptly broke the silence. Alberto searched for it's source and found it's origin behind him. The figure was a pale white short stocky skeleton wearing a blue hooded jacket, black shorts, blue and white sneakers, and smiling. Alberto felt confused and conflicted at the sight. It was strangely goofy and threatening at the same time.

"No." Alberto replied failing to feign conviction. After replying to the skeleton Alberto forced his feet under him and attempted to run. Unfortunately as soon as his feet were under him the ground wasn't. Alberto began glowing blue and floating toward the skeleton.

"Look kid, i gotta bring you in so why don't you make this easy and just come along with me? There's no need to give me a **_ruff_** time over this." the skeleton said winking and pointing his thumb at what seemed to be some sort of dog person.

"Ugh." Alberto inadvertently moaned at the joke.

"Ah a fan of my joke i see... Well if you don't want to give up so easily, there's more were that _**game**_ from" the skeleton said looking at the ceiling of the cave once again winking. Alberto turned his head quite obviously perplexed. "Wait... ignore that one... it's a snore" The skeleton said waiting for acknowledgement... "Snore... like ig ** _NORE_**... Get it?"

"Yeah i got it. It's just. Can you let me down?" Alberto said trying not to insult his would be captor.

"Are you gonna try and run away again?" The skeleton asked surprisingly patiently.

Alberto simply frowned without answering the question.

"Alright this'll be easier if i just..." the skeleton said beginning to walk and pull Alberto along with him causing the boy to blink from the sudden motion. "And we're here." The skeleton said finishing his incomplete thought with an new sentence.

"What...uh, how?" Alberto blurted out flabbergasted. The boy fought the force holding him in place to take in his new surroundings. The floors were seemingly white linoleum tiles. The walls were solid grey white stones. There were wires and tubes flowing from seemingly random directions. Despite it's gloomy atmosphere the place was surprisingly well lit. (Maybe a lab or a hospital?) Alberto thought.

"Pretty cool right? Hey, Gaster got the kid!" The skeleton said first to the boy then into the "Lab?".

"Very good Sans, bring it over here." Called this "Gaster" from a room down a corridor. Sans began walking with Albert still suspended in his control to the room the voice came from.

"I think 'it's' a he" Sans replied. the corridor leading up to Gaster was eerie and ominous like an absolute abyss. Alberto tried to struggle out of Sans' control. "Kid, that's uh, really not gonna work ... but tell you what if you promise to 'help' Gaster and i with our research i'll throw you a bone and help you out." Sans said winking at yet another one of his jokes. Sans stopped at the entrance waiting for the kid's response.

"So i scratch your back you scratch mine?" Alberto inquired.

"Well more like spine or back- ** _BONE_**. Name's Sans by the way" Sans said grinning again.

"I'll help you, if you stop using puns. Oh, and my name is Alberto." Alberto said bearing an unintentional smirk.

"Sure, it's a deal then." Sans answered, and slowly lowered Alberto to his feet. The boy had to fight the urge to run as soon as he hit the ground. Fighting his instincts Alberto forced his legs to move him into the room with Sans behind him. The room confirmed this place was indeed a laboratory. It was a quite spacious white square room with counters holding numerous tools; beakers, vials, burners, flasks, and an assortment of stranger tools Alberto did not recognize. There was a figure clad in a white lab coat fiddling with tools at the counter furthest from the door.

"Yo." Sans said to the person while entering the room.

"Oh, i see. So you convinced the human. Good this will make things easier." The Coat said still focused on the tools he was toying with. "Go ahead and have a seat over-" The Person? in the coat as it hit a large obvious button. "-hear." and with a shwoop a chair like that of a dentist's popped out of the lab floor. "Sans must be rubbing off on me." the person muttered under his breath.

"Go a _**head**_ take a seat." Sans said ushering Alberto to the chair.

"You said you'd stop with the puns." Alberto said with a hiss as he limped to the chair.

"Wellllll we didn't really specify the terms of our agreement." Sans said seemingly grinning through his teeth.

"So not to be rude or anything, but what exactly do you want me to do anyway?" Alberto said settling himself in the seat.

"Oh not much to be sure. Just sit there and SANS NOW!" The voice known as 'Gaster' yelled.

"What? Why can't i move? Sans? What's happening? What are you doing" Alberto cried in surprise. His eyes rapidly scanned the room for an answer. Alberto saw Sans holding his hand straight out while his head turned away.

"Quite the noisy little devil aren't you?" Gaster said approaching the boy with a syringe filled with a dubious liquid. Alberto felt his blood run cold his body begin to convulse and struggle against Sans' control. The man called 'Gaster' took his time closing in on the boy letting every bit of fear fill the boy's heart. Alberto's bones nearly broke from the pressure of competing forces causing the poor boy immense pain.

"Stop. STOP! Please STOP! ow! ow! OW! Don't, don't, don't, please stop!"Alberto screamed and pleaded like a wounded animal, and for a second mere fraction of an instant the grip on him loosened. Unfortunately that 'Monster Gaster' was already at his side sliding the syringe into his arm.

"You'll be quite useful, you just might save our lives you horrid little abomination." Gaster said maliciously. Alberto felt his muscles relax his body go numb and his head swim.

"Why...?" Alberto struggled out losing consciousness.

"Good looks like that ' _Human_ ' sedative is working? Now Sans' make sure no one knows of this especially the King and Queen they've already taken in one of these wretched _things_ , I can only imagine what would happen if they found out" Gaster spoke with pride and revulsion.

"...yeah...got it..." Sans said solemnly glimpsing the boy once more before leaving.


	2. Continue?

**WHURR BUZZT**

Something's making noise... A machine? It sounds like a drill? No a saw maybe? My eyes... why can't i see anything? I can't touch my face i hope my eyes are just closed. I don't think i can move... No wait, i can move or rather i'm not paralyzed. I'm bound to a table or something like it. There are restraints around my throat, wrists, elbows, waist, knees, and ankles. They're strong and rigid, metal most likely. My back's against a broad sturdy surface. It's really cold in here. I try to open my eyes again... there's something wrong.

I can feel them open and close but it's still pitch black. Is the room just this dark? No, there has to be something (a mask?) something over my face.

Wait just now. I can feel my breath rebound off something. Like there's a wall in front of my face. That's it! The restraint on my throat it must be connected to this whatever's over my face. So if it is, it must be covering my face like an astronaut's helmet.

"Are... are you awake?" A voice stuttered uncertainly. "You... You were breathing heavily." It continued meekly.

That's not a voice i recognize, Sans and the scientist... not them. They. God what is happening. All of this is hitting me hard. I can feel my chest tightening and my breath shorten and quicken. What do they want?!

"C-Calm down! Please you'll hyperventilate."The voice came concerned or feigning concern fairly well.

"...why..." I say. That's not what i want to say! I _WANT_ to scream! i _WANT_ I to yell! I _WANT_ to cry!

" **why?** " That word escapes again between my shallow breaths and welling tears.

"I-I-I... i'm sorry..." The the voice offered pathetically.

" _ **WHY?!**_ " I growl unintentionally like an animal scared and angry. I can hear my voice reverberate off this 'mask' and it's horrible. I never thought i could sound like this.

 **SCHHHUUUUUCKT**

"You see i told you humans are nothing more than cruel beasts." A new voice said assuredly.

I recognize the voice **GASTER**! My skin's crawling and my blood's boiling. My fear and confusion replaced by hate and wrath.

"Now then, Ms. March, we'll be starting the procedure let us focus on collecting samples for now. Oh, and i suppose we should take care to keep the subject alive." Gaster said plainly.

 **WHURRR BUZZZZT**

The drill/saw suddenly got louder. NO! They're getting closer!

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I cry out as i feel my stomach give way to the blades of what was most certainly a saw. I feel my insides ripped to shreds in a second, but the pain lasts an eternity. It's a mind tearing pain i can't express or withstand.

My entire being is engulfed in the absence of existence. There is no pain, no anger, no fear, no feeling at all. I drift aimless for an instant or an infinity. I feel a presence calling to me it is unique it is unlike a person or any living being. This presence can best be summered by a word.

 **CONTINUE?**


	3. Refusal

**CONTINUE?**

Less a spoken request or word than a feeling… a thought, or an idea. Instinctively the scrambled mess of what was once a human boy named Alberto reached out to the feeling, but recoils. It's being reliving it's life found despair and pain in living, yet a stoic peace in it's current state. After it's initial reaction the mass of disembodied consciousness violently rejects the very notion of going back, and begins petulantly taunting the unplaceable entity.

With seeming disappointment the offer and entity retreat and the thing that was once Alberto feels a faint and growing satisfaction. And so the consciousness waits. And waits. And waits… and never, not for even a second, regretting it's decision to refuse the unknowable being's offer.

Then a blinding all encompassing light swallows everything, and Alberto is no longer free. He reawakens cold, clammy, restrained to an operating table and experiencing unfathomable suffering. An inferno of agony stretches across his stomach and radiates in waves throughout his body. His eyes flutter open and the room fills with voices.

"YES! REANIMATING A BODY! WE'VE DONE IT SANS!" Gaster shouts in delight, however Alberto does not hear this.

Instead Alberto shut his eyes tight, gritted his teeth, and focused on nothing. He was no stranger to pain, be it found at the end of a cigarette, a belt, paddle, or the back of his father's hand, and in his experience the best way to manage it even if only a little was to block it out, focus on something else, anything else even if that was actually nothing. Unfortunately, his trick did not work. Th depth of this pain was indescribable.

Alberto's eyes spring open, full of tears, and from the depths of his soul he screams and cries into the air. His ears ring from the sheer volume of his agony, yet he does not stop. His voice grows tired hoarse and painful, yet he does not stop.

"Argh! Shut that _**thing**_ up! Quick Sans, to the control room." Gaster yells running out of the room, Sans trails closely behind.

Around five minutes later the room fills with some sort of sleeping gas, and after another five minutes the screaming finally ceases.

* * *

"Sans," Gaster begins with a wicked grin. "Do you know what this could mean?"

"Uh, yeah... I think. Humans can reanimate through massive DT infusions?" Sans offers.

"Not just that! It's possible that DT and a human vessel maybe able to create an entirely new soul!" Gaster's excitement oozing into every word. "This may not only mean freedom for monster kind but this could also give us the edge in battle… _**WE**_ could rule the Surface!"

"Yeah, uh, maybe" Sans says noncommittally. "Anyways, what are we going to do about the kid? That wound's pretty nasty, those sutures might not be enough to keep him alive."

"Don't you worry one little bit _i'll_ handle that, besides I have a gift for my new favorite little cretin." Gaster says heading back towards the operating room.


	4. Recovery

**Awakening.**

The boy's eyes flutter open, and he feels slight pangs of the pain from earlier though no where near as severe as before. Strapped to a gurney he is hauled across a cellblock, and in each of the cells passing he spots loose limbs: Heads, legs, arms, even a few torsos and all almost human yet subtly off in color or scale or form. He tries to yell but the mere act of trying causes immense pain emanating from his throat. After a few minutes the shock of seeing so so many mutilated corpses wears off and he begins to take in his situation more clearly.

Alberto sees no one pushing the gurney instead it seemingly moves on it's own to some predetermined location. He stares at the metallic ceiling finding numerous industrial pipes like veins or intestines running along side lights and grated vents. Eventually the automated gurney reaches its destination, a small empty cell, and turns the bed parallel to the bars. After that the bars raise into the ceiling. Next the bed's restraints recede into itself and, before the boy can react, it springs Alberto harshly into the cell's back wall.

Alberto peels himself off the wall only to find the bars swiftly slide back into place. With a flash zero feels a familiar sting and quickly runs his hand across his stomach. There he finds tiny wire strung between two pieces of flesh seemingly fused together. Next inspecting his mouth he feels a wire zigzagging between his top lip and bottom lip. Then he checks throat and gently glides his finger tips across finding a myriad fresh scabs.

The freshly scabbed skin flakes off at the mere touche and Al pulls his hand away in a haste. He tries to walk forward and inspect the bars but feels the wire in his gut move and scrap against his insides. In a bold move he finds where the wire had been tied off and begins untying it. He inhales and exhales deeply three times then pulls the wire through in one motion, finishing with a pained gasp which in turn causes even more pain.

His eyes unfocus and his vision fades as he stumbles toward the cell's bars and passes out against them, still holding the thread from his stomach.

" **NO! NO! NOOOOO!"** Gaster yells, slamming his fists ineffectually against an oddly shaped machine which prominently displays a gray, feeble, cracked, and crumbling heart in a glass capsule.

The court's royal scientist slams a few buttons and the capsule begins opening. "Sans get in here! i'm absorbing the soul now!"

"What you can't do that !" Sans rushes in trying to stop the lunacy.

"We must to stabilize it before disappears permanently." He replies grimly.

Sans keeps trying to convince his compatriot, yet Gaster hears none of it. In a haste Gaster grabs the soul an attempts to shove it inside his chest. However, the mere touch of his hand splinters it into millions of pieces. A pregnant pause fills the air.

"Sir, Asgo-" An automated voice fills the room and is summarily interrupted by another voice.

"Sans handle that, I have matters to attend to." Gaster says angrily rushing out of the room.


End file.
